


Just by Luck

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: EVEN PLAGG WON'T EAT THIS CHEESE., F/M, It'll make sense if you read., Minor appearances by other characters., Post Adrienette reveal., That's how cheesy it is., sort of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to choose a point when it began, Adrien would guess it was sometime after the events of the Evillustrator incident. She was, as he’d come to realize, strong, very strong, and so much more than the girl who couldn’t talk to him without turning pink and sputtering.</p><p>He just can’t seem to stop, and suddenly, he's noticing all the little things about her one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just by Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KageSora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/gifts).



If he had to choose a point when it began, Adrien would guess it was sometime after the events of the Evillustrator incident. She was, as he’d come to realize, strong, very strong, and so much more than the girl who couldn’t talk to him without turning pink and sputtering.

He just can’t seem to stop, and suddenly, he's noticing all the little things about her one by one.

Like her talents. She has an amazing eye for design and an even more incredible hand. He knew this already – he’d seen her work, modelled it – and her generosity with all the things she makes is astounding. Gloves and hats seem to appear and disappear like hotcakes when the weather grows cold, each set customized for the intended wearer. Shirts and dresses have made their presence in the classroom as well, each one as unique as the last, with love and tender care worked into every stitch.

The soft black gloves and hat embroidered with tiny ladybugs and green paws she presses into his hands one day are the most valuable things he owns.

And her freckles. Mapped across the bridge of her nose and brush the edges of her cheekbones. They’re faint, very faint, and almost blend into her skin, but in the moments he’d drawn close to lean in for a kiss, he’d noticed them. And the  _ kiss _ , or rather, the kiss that never happened. Back then, he’d never fully understood just why it was he was so frustrated with Chloe for having opened the door. His pulse fluttered in his chest, protesting against the distance suddenly put between them, but the screams that follow shortly after end his thoughts early.

The dream he has that night, however, doesn’t fade so easily; there’s no Chloe, no door to fly open, and even as he wakes up, he swears he can map out each and every freckle.

Or the way she can pull others together. Her natural ability to drop her inhibitions when people need it most and lead them. Be it to safety, a conclusion, an answer, a better place… It doesn’t matter. From akuma attacks to arguments, she always seemed ready to step up and try to calm fears or bring peace. She knows what to say and how to say it, and her charisma is astounding. She draws people in more than she ever seems to notice, and Adrien is pulled in deep.

Like a lighthouse, she stands quiet, but firm, and illuminates the night when people need it most.

How she is beautiful, inside and out. Her eyes are deep and vast as the sea, and can turn stormy just as fast. They shine and sparkle with her joy, and dim with her sorrow. Her smiles, subtle, big, small, strained, and sad; each one so very distinct, so uniquely  _ her. _ Her hair frames her heart-shaped face and her fashion-sense is a testament to the goals she works toward; she never follows a crowd and always manages to stand out.

But for all her stunning outer features, it’s her heart that’s the most beautiful of all.

There’s also her kindness. Her pure, unending kindness. She’s the first to rush after friends, classmates, and even some strangers in distress. The first shoulder offered to lean on, and always ready with a tissue to wipe tears. Her smiles encourage and her touches, just a simple squeeze of the shoulder or encouraging push, can draw out better moods and tiny grins. Her fingers dance, repairing holes in clothes and relationships alike and every time it feels like things are left just a little better than before.

From the gentle and quiet to the obnoxious and loud, her hand never falters once she’s held it out.

And then there’s her cookies. Presented to him with a shy smile and murmured apologies for how she acted in her room a few days before. They’re nestled carefully in a small box, still fresh and warm, and smell oh-so-inviting. He’s made it a point to return to Boulangerie Patisserie several times to try each and every treat he missed. They were all delicious, but Marinette’s cookies are the best by far. Sweet, warm, gooey, and full of love and comfort. Just like her.

When he sees her face brighten just a little more with every bite he takes, he can feel his heart melt faster than the chocolate chips in his mouth.

There’s many things, so many things, he’s noticed. More than he could ever hope to list. It still feels like he’s learning something new every day. He’s fallen so deep into  _ everything _ that is Marinette, and he doesn’t care that he’s drowning. She holds his heart so gently in her strong, delicate hands, and cherishes everything that he is the same way he does her.

She’s there with a shoulder when he needs it, and a smile to brighten his day. Her embrace is just a little tighter whenever his smile doesn’t reach his eyes, and fingers as gentle as the wings of a butterfly wipe away the tears when life becomes too much. Her hands are littered with small callouses from needlework and craft, but warm and fit inside his perfectly.

It isn’t until years later that he watches red fade away, and a nervous smile and sheepish wave greet him that it all comes crashing together. He’s already across the room and wrapping her in his arms before his own transformation fades. She must have figured it out in the same moment as he had, because she returns his embrace in an instant and kisses sweeter than cookies are exchanged with laughter and tears and the rush of old and new love twist together.

Chat Noir, Plagg said, is the bringer of bad luck – cursed to carry the dark power in his claws for as long as he exists. But the title brought him to Ladybug, to  _ Marinette _ . Sweet, beautiful Marinette, always by his side – with and without the mask, he knows now. And that, as far as he’s concerned, is the greatest luck of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this off thinking I was going to do a two-part post-Adrienette reveal with with a dorky date and ridiculously silly reveal and... somehow this happened instead. It's less a reveal fic and more a free-fall of Adrien falling in love with Marinette and it's a mushy-gushy-cheesy mess.
> 
> I'm sorry, Kage. I hecked up the reveal part. But at least it's technically Adrienette?


End file.
